


A Helping Hand

by Press23OHara5Morgan13



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Press23OHara5Morgan13/pseuds/Press23OHara5Morgan13
Summary: This probably sucks, but I was bored.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks, but I was bored.

“Hey,” Christen smiled as she walked in the hotel room, closing the door behind her, “watcha watching?” Christen asked as she sat down on her bed.

“Nothing really,” Alex let out a low sigh, “mostly just channel surfing, there’s isn’t shit on tv.” Alex turned and looked over at Christen, eyeing her up in her leggings, “how was breakfast?”

“It was good,” Christen stood up and walked over to the mini fridge, bending over to get a water, “want one?” Christen asked, she turned to Alex still bent over. 

“I’m. I’m good,” Alex couldn’t help but stare at Christen’s ass, a light moan escaped her mouth as Christen shut the door and headed back to her bed. 

After a minute or two Alex felt her cock twitching in her sweats. She looked over to see Christen looking at her phone. Alex slowly slid her hand down and gave herself a little squeeze, but quickly removing her hand. 

“Got a problem there?” Alex jumps a bit when she hears Christen’s voice. Alex doesn’t turn towards Christen, she stays staring at the TV, hoping it’s just a coincidence and Christen wasn’t talking to her. “Just gonna ignore me?”

“Huh?” Alex turned to the tan woman, trying to play dumb a bit. 

“Don’t ‘huh’ me,” Christen giggled, as she pointed to Alex’s crotch, “got a problem there?”

Alex Morgan didn’t embarrass easy, but instantly she felt her face burn. She just let out a little shrug, trying to cover up a bit, as she tried her best to avoid eye contact with Christen, “I guess,” she said quietly, looking down.

Christen stood up off her bed and took a couple quick steps before sitting next to Alex on her. She lightly placed her hand on Alex’s wrist, rubbing it slightly, “Let me help you.”

Alex’s mouth instantly went dry, swallowing all of a sudden became impossible. ‘Say something you idiot,” Alex thought to herself as she looked down at Christen’s tan hand on her wrist. “You don’t have to,” is all Alex could manage.

“I know I don’t have to,” Christen smiled, trying to make some eye contact with Alex, sensing the trepidation from her teammate, “I want to.”

Finally looking up Alex nodded slightly, now able to look Christen in the eyes, “ok,” she paused, “only if you want to.”

“I do,” Christen slowly pulled the covers away and gave Alex’s sweats a tug, “up.” Alex complied, lifting her ass up off the bed, allowing Christen to slide her boxers and sweats down just past her asscheeks. Christen couldn’t help but let out a little gasp, “do you have any lube?”

“Yeah, in my travel bag there,” Alex pointed, removing her shirt, leaving her sports bra on. She watched as Christen bent over, digging through the bag. 

“Found it,” Christen said giving her ass a little wiggle. She sat back down on the bed and put some lube on her hand and Alex’s cock, setting the bottle on the nightstand. Her hand quickly found Alex’s cock as she began to stroke it. The noise of the lube filling the room as Christen worked at a steady pace. Christen’s free hand worked her way down to Alex’s balls, giving them a nice squeeze, “they nice and full for me?”

Alex gripped the sheets with both hands, biting her lip and nodding her head, “Yeah.”

“Not good enough,” Christen immediately responded, stopping her stroking, “tell me how full these balls are.”

Letting out a little whine from the sudden stop Alex looked at Christen, “my balls are so fuckin full Pressy, please help me cum.”

A satisfied smile came across Christen’s face as she began pumping on Alex’s hard cock again. Alex closed her eyes as Christen’s hand worked its magic. Breaking the silence Alex’s hips bucked a bit, “I’m so close.”

Christen rubbed the head with her finger before picking up the pace, going faster than she had before. “Cum for me Alex, bust that nut.”

Hearing that sent Alex over the edge, “Pressy, fuuuuck,” she said louder than she imagined. Cum started to spurt from the head of her cock onto her stomach. Spurt offer spurt hitting as Christen continued stroking as Alex rode out her orgasm. 

Once Alex finished cumming Christen remover her hand from Alex’s softening cock, licking up what cum had got on her hand. Alex lain in a puddle, panting, trying to form words. “Wow,” is all she could muster, followed by a quiet, “thank you.”

“No problem,” Christen smiled, “anytime you need a helping hand, you know where to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me at tumblr, it’s press23ohara5morgan13. I’m always looking for people to RP with, co-write and maybe even have a fun chat(I’m extremely thirsty). Also, I will take prompts. No promises they’ll get written. My preferences are Chrislex, smut and G!P, but if something strikes my fancy I’ll write it.


End file.
